Moving Back In
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino, too beautiful, too beautiful that it gives her slight trouble wherever she goes. But sometimes trouble leads her somewhere good, right? Like ...her true love. One-shot


_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

"I'm scared," Inoichi's wife said, "Her beauty can get her in trouble."

"But it can't get her anywhere bad in her life, you have to at least admit some of that," Inoichi said, slowly and quietly as if he was slowly choosing his words one by one.

A sigh, "Fine, make sure she stays away from guys. I know it's harsh especially since she's a teenager now, but keep her away from boys." his wife ordered.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino wore a pretty floral-printed summer dress, a lollipop in her mouth and her hair loose, set in soft loose curls ready for the afternoon. "Stay there, girl," a voice suddenly said, but she disregarded it, not necessarily caring who it was. "It told you to stop walking," it spoke again, and she couldn't ignore it this time. "Imma get you!" the voice said, harsh.

Having a human instinct, she ran across the street, finding another man there and then a thought crossed her mind. 'What happens if this guy is helping him kidnap me?' but her thought was answered when he quickened his pace and she ran across the street once more.

A sudden force knocked her to the ground and it pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, ready to force a kiss, but she bit onto his hand, and then ran off once more around the corner, still not finding anyone in sight.

Finding nothing else to do, and desperately, she ran toward an alley, not intentionally trying to go and walk into it but she felt someone pull her into the alley, wrapping a hand around her waist and covering her eyes in the process.

"Do not resist," the voice said, and then clamped his hand over her eyes even harder when a gun shot was heard, along with the sound of someone moaning with pain. Metal handcuffs were soon around the man's wrist.

The person behind their hold on her and Ino immediately turned around, looking at the person's features, dark eyes, almost black, dark raven hair, and pale skin, not too pale, but pale. Ino suddenly felt a gush of cold wind hit her and she raised her hand to rub the small goose bumps down.

Turning around, she felt a leather jacket land on her shoulders. She turned around, looking at the teenager with dark hair, peeking at him through her blond bangs. "Just return it when we see each other again," He said, and then walked off, "and we will." he finished.

Ino stood there, staring at the most handsome male she had probably ever seen in her life. She slipped her hands into the sleeve slowly and then watched as he walked out of the alley, ducking his head slowly into the police car and then also entering it.

Slowly walking out of the alley Ino caught the eyes of several girls that were staring at her, with either jealousy or they were just angry at her for some unknown reason.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ino shouted throughout her house and then walked into the living room, finding no one and then walking up to her mother's room, boxes of stuff still unpacked from their recent moving. She picked up a white piece of paper, reading it, "Dear, Honey! We're at the Nara's, do you still remember where that is? We'll be home to get ready for the party, but you can come if you want to." and then below was the address to the Nara's.

Biting down on her bottom lip she made her decision quickly and then changed her cloths quickly before walking out of the door, locking up behind her and making her way to the Nara's residence.

She rang the doorbell, hearing a shout of laughter inside and the door opened, a man with his hair tied in a ponytail on his head, slightly resembling a pineapple. Behind him stood the younger version of him, without the scars and goatee.

A moment of silence then past, and Ino slowly took one of the soft curls in her hands, slightly twirling it slightly. The older man pointed a finger at Ino and said, "Ino, right? Inochi's kid." he gestured her inside. Ino stepped inside the house, and immediately made her way toward her father's voice.

The younger son looked up at her face and his eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds before turning back onto the ground. "Ino!" her mother called, and she walked toward her and her mother immediately pressed a hand against her soft curls. "Here is my beautiful daughter," she said.

The younger son that she had saw sat lazily on the couch, leaning back like he was ready to just relax and take a nap. "Shikamaru!" Yoshino shouted, receiving a yawn from her son. "You do remember dear Ino, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. The girl that was always nagging…" Ino opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it instead, looked the other way, and twirled another curl. "You changed," he simply stated, and then looked out of the window closest to him. "In a good way," he finished.

Her finger that was softly touching the curl stopped for a split second before she let a smile cross her lips. "Thanks," she said, sitting straight, and felt her mother touch her hair.

Yoshino touched her hair lightly, lifting a curl and then letting it fall. "You have such long, soft hair, Ino," she said, turning toward the younger blond.

Letting a short giggle leave her lips she pointed at her father and said, "Daddy has longer hair." her father lifted two hands, and Ino leaned toward her father in the chair, that was apparently holding a beer bottle, and took his long ponytail of dark blond hair.

"Don't start braiding my hair again," he said, miserably, but not wanting to hurt his little princess' feelings.

The front door barged and then a family of three entered, two of them holding plastic bags containing mostly food. "Did I hear that Inoichi was back? His wife and daughter? And then I heard that Inoichi had braids in his hair? What a day!" the man sat down on a couch. "Choji, you remember Ino, don't you? The sweet little blond?" his voice was like thunder, but in a nice way.

Choji nodded beside him, spotting Shikamaru immediately and then walking toward the chair which he slept in, sitting on the floor beside it. Ino skillfully fixed her fingers on her father's ponytail and within several minutes, a tight braid was there instead of the ponytail.

"Dear, Ino. Please, not braids, I feel …very …unlike a male." and he felt Ino's finger raking through his hair immediately. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Choji looked at the blonde family. The oldest male possessing dark blonde hair and dark greenish-blue color. The older women having light blonde hair and light blue eyes, must have looked completely gorgeous when she was in her teenage years. Then, the youngest, and definitely the most beautiful. Long platinum-blonde hair that framed her hair and bright blue eyes full of excitement and kindness, true beauty. He looked away from her as she looked at him.

Since they haven't seen each other in years, it still felt weird to talk to each, same with just looking at each other. The adults began to walk out of the room, leaving the teenagers standing/sitting there.

Ino walked toward Shikamaru on the chair, on the other side of it, and then poked his shoulder. Naturally she said, "Shika." slowly she pressed two fingers on his chest, made it felt as if it was two legs walking up his chest, at the area of his heart, she jabbed down on the spot, immediately making him wake up.

Yawning, he said, "What the hell, Ino?" and immediately felt her jab him again. He pushed her finger away, and opened his eyes, seeing Ino's pink plush lips form into a pout, and she crossed her arms childishly.

"You shouldn't be sleeping…" she said, her voice soft and more angelic than when she was younger, and then she uncrossed her arms. "I'm back, a hug is appreciated." she held her hands out and Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other, uncertain of if they should or not. Slowly they moved into Ino's arms and Ino immediately wrapped her arms around them, their shoulders being a bit more broad.

They dug their head toward the spot where her neck and shoulder began, and Shikamaru mumbled, "Flowers… and something sweet," he said, immediately smelling the scent and knowing what it was.

"Hm, what?" Ino questioned, and then moved away from both of them.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, no, nothing." he looked away as Choji looked at him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, don't tell anyone else I'm back, okay? I want it to be a surprise… whether they remember me or not," Ino said, smiling.

Choji nodded. "Okay, Ino," he said, and then reached into the bag to pull a bag out and then opened it, stuffing his hand into it to grow fistfuls of chips.

"Ino!" her mother's voice called toward her.

Ino bent over, crawling on all fours before she stood up and ran out of the room, calling behind her, "I'll see you guys later!" leaving Shikamaru's eyes wide open from the view he had gotten.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The first guests to the restaurant was apparently the Nara family and the Akimichi family. They wore fancy cloths for it, at least the older was, the younger members of the family wore casual cloths, with a small hint of fanciness.

Looking around she slid over toward Yoshino. "Could you braid my hair, Yoshino?" she gave the sweetest smile she could master.

"Of course!" she seated Ino down on one of the comfy chairs and began to slowly run her hand through Ino's long blond hair. "No, I can't braid this. Here," she said, handing her two rubber bands. "Tie one to the top like a ponytail and to the end so it stays together," and then she stood up, hugging Ino. "You're like a daughter to me," she said.

Ino did as she was instructed by Yoshino and slowly ran into the chef's kitchen room. "Ino, help me put these dishes out to your family, I'm sure the guests are beginning to rush in by now," the chef said, and then Ino slowly slipped off the leather jacket she had received earlier. Her outfit was just a purple dress that was a style of her earlier summer dress. It had dark designs on it and it was held by two straps.

She pulled a cooking apron over her head and then smiled, picking the two plates and then putting it on a tray before balancing it on one hand skillfully. As she walked into the room, the adults were still greeting guests so she placed the food down onto the tables.

As she turned around the adults settled down, along with the teenagers. Inoichi thumped two fists down onto the table. "Where's my daughter?" he yelled, waiting for an answer.

His wife beside him rolled his eyes. "She's helping the chef," she simply answered.

Kiba whistled the moment he noticed the blond walking back to the kitchen and then nudged Naruto. "Damn hot, waitress here. 1 O'clock," he said. He sat down onto the chair and then gave a grin that showed off his canine like teeth when he smiled. He caught the wrist of Ino and then smiled.

But before he could say anything, Ino turned around, ignoring him and then left back into the kitchen. After she set down several more dishes, she grabbed her jacket and looked at the empty chair between Shikamaru and Choji, and then toward the teenagers sitting there that was happily chatting with each other.

She sat down at the table and it suddenly felt silent, and she placed the leather jacket down on her lap, looking around the table. Her eyes fell on the teenager that had held her around the waist and covered her eyes when a gun was fired.

Then she waved, whispering a small "hi" in the process. She looked beside her and noticed Shikamaru, he was sleeping down and his arms covered his face, but Ino knew immediately that he was faking it so that he didn't need to bother with her. After pulling the two rubber bands off and then rearranging the hair around her shoulders she flicked Shikamaru once, but he didn't move.

Pouting and watching everyone look at her, she gave him a pinch and said, "Wake up, Shika!"

"What Ino?" he turned his head to the side so that his ponytail faced Ino instead. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

Realization dawned over Sakura's face and she immediately realized who the new blond sitting in the chair was, and why she had suddenly decided to sit near them all. She slightly leaned over on the table, grabbing Choji's bag of chips in the process and then in return placed a piece of tofu down onto his plate.

Choji stared at it, poking at it once or twice. "What's this?"

"Tofu," Ino answered, "And it makes your skin smooth," she said, and then pinched Choji's cheeks childishly.

Slowly Kiba sank lowly in his chair. "Oh, fuck," he slowly muttered, slightly embarrassed that he had flirted with an old time friend.

Sakura's eyes were near tears by then and then she stood up, walking toward Ino's chair and giving her a tight hug. "I miss you so much! You left one day without telling anyone you were leaving!"

Ino nodded. "Yes I did! I told Shikam…aru." she looked at Shikamaru, rolling her pretty baby blue eyes at the male next to her and then she felt the hand around her neck tighten. "Choking, Sakura, choking." and then she felt the hand loosen.

Naruto sprouted from his chair as Sakura sat back into hers. "No way! Ino? You're …You're hot!" he waved his hand out, not believing that the annoying, bossy blond he had once known was so beautiful now, and a little more kind.

"Excuse me! But did you forget that you're my boyfriend?" Sakura slipped over toward Naruto, hitting him over the head in the process, and he nodded quickly before she could hit him again.

The baby blue eyed blonde smiled gleefully. "Really? You and Naruto are together now? I knew you were going to pair up eventually! You both look so great together!" she clapped her hands together when everyone stared back at her. "What?" she questioned everyone.

Hinata looked at Ino, in the eye and not afraid at all. "We're all …paired up. Kiba and me, Sakura and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Temari. Some aren't but they're dating …not too serious yet." Kiba muttered something under his breath about the small habits he still had about flirting with random girls. "Sasuke is the only one that isn't dating. He hasn't been in a serious relationship in …he never had one." she looked away from Sasuke when he turned to glare at her.

Ino trailed her eyes at the teenager that was glaring at poor Hinata, and then she looked closely at his features once more. The face that was handsome and timeless, almost never changing its expression, and Ino pulled her eyes off him, looking down at the leather jacket on her lap.

'I'll return it later,' she thought, and then smiled as everyone reached for food in the middle of the room.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

After all of the food was eaten, the music dawned, the parents simply smiled, dancing while the teenagers were sent into another room where they were to either chat or also dance. Choji and Shikamaru stood to the side, talking mostly to each other or just watching everyone having fun was what made them happy.

Ino circled around the table, looking down at the table when she knocked into someone, and she felt them switch positions. Closing her eyes she felt her lips press gently against another and then she moved away quickly, looking at the dark eyes of someone she had kissed. Her blonde curls covered the scene but then she immediately shot up from the position.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" she closed her eyes, looking away from him.

Patting his cloths, he said, "It's fine." slightly lifting her chin, he gave a light peck on the lips one more time before leaving the room.

With that, their relationship began.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino stood in the airport, waiting for the one true love to come back from the country the police department had to basically throw him in. The wives/girlfriends/family of the other people that were coming back from war was also standing around them, all trying to look their best.

She touched her soft blond hair that she had set loose on that day, biting on her bottom lip, thinking if it was a good choice. Her outfit was just a summer dress that ended lightly above her knee and some simple flats. She tapped the flats together and looked down at the ground as she heard the doors open and men from the army come to embrace their lovers.

Ino looked up, searching for Sasuke. Their eyes met a few feet away and Ino stared closely at Sasuke and then taking a few slow steps, she fell into his arms, embracing a hug from him and smelling the scent of his shirt.

He rested his hand onto the top of her hair, taking the smell of it in before resting his chin on her shoulder and then whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too…" and they both stayed their, embracing the hug and kisses.

* * *

If you made it to the end... you're lucky cause I felt that I did just... horrible on this. I got lazy halfway through it and all but I guess it came out average. Anyway, I got the next chapter of "Company" written down.. just.. waiting for.. last minute reviews XD

ANYWAY! Review for me, k?


End file.
